Unexpected Love
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Harumi "Angel" Fujioka is the tomboy who looks just like her sister Haruhi. She is also mistaken for a boy. Which host will tickle her fancy. Kyoya and Tamaki have won! The hold first and second place, so they take the win! Thanks voters!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own my one OC.

"This school can't get any bigger," I mutter, frustrated. I couldn't find my way through the first half of the school. When I realized that there was more, I hated this rich person's school even more than I already had.

Pulling my black hood over my head, I sighed inwardly. Being at a school for the wealthy didn't suit me at all. I'm a "commoner" in a totally different dimension. With barley any friends, I felt alone here. I felt like I was an outcast. I mean a punk doesn't belong with the prim and proper. They're meant to be apart.

A group of three girls stared at me with admiration-filled eyes, whispering to each other.

"Oh, wow. He's so cute!" A red head squealed. I just rolled my eyes carelessly. These girls at such a great school sure were airheads. Can't they see that I'm just a manlier female? I like my t-shirts with rock bands on them, and my ripped skinny jeans. I'm not one for dressed. But jeez, these girls can't get any denser! My brown eyes were too big to be masculine, and my voice was much too feminine. Though, my hair was short enough to be a boy's, and my clothes obviously pulled the entire boy look off.

The girls continued to whisper, and giggle while looking at me.

I passed them quickly, trying to feel out the school. I had gotten lost all today during classes. After school was my only time to learn my way around. I couldn't do it in one day, and that was the part that sucked. I'd have to cut the prestigious Ouran Academy into pieces.

"Maybe Haruhi could help me with the tour," I muttered. My twin had already known the ways around this school. I needed that kind of smart assistance.

Frowning, I continued wandering around the huge academy. I eavesdropped once again, and heard a bunch of girls talking about a music room 3. What could be in there? From what I've heard, it's abandoned. Nothing exists in there. Though, there could be an after-school activity in there.

The music room interested me, and I had decided to look around to find it.

Once I found it, I stood outside the doors, hesitating. I didn't know if I wanted to know what was in there. If a bunch of slow girls enjoyed going here during after school hours, than it can't be good at all.

Shrugging, I grabbed the handles on the door. I thrust the door open, and red roses flew past my face.

"Welcome."

What the hell? Was this what Haruhi told me about? Was this the… host club?

"It's a boy," A pair of ginger haired twins said obviously.

"But he looks a lot like," the one on the left started.

"Haruhi," the one on the right finished.

I had noticed Haruhi in the back of the twins. I had obtained so much relief seeing my best friend here! I mean, I didn't know that this was something a girl like her was into.

Like me, Haruhi liked men's clothes. We both grew up with an okama (cross dressing) father. Our mother died when we were five.

Haruhi and I are identical twin sisters, but to the rest of Ouran, we're brothers. Odd, I know, but that's just how people were in this school, since most students paid to get in. It didn't matter how intelligent they were, or not.

A flamboyant blonde appeared in front of me, and said, "Indeed, you do look a lot like my little Haruhi. Who are you?"  
>Ignoring the blonde, I approached Haruhi, and whispered, "I'm so scared."<p>

Haruhi just laughed. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I heard some girls talking about this place, so I checked it out," I informed her, returning back to myself.

"Hey! You're not supposed to ignore the prince of this host club," the blonde whined from behind me. God, was he annoying! I'd REALLY like to hit him beside the head with a bat right now!  
>"Ms. Fujioka, club hours are over. If you'd like to visit, please return tomorrow," a boy with sleek black hair, and glasses said politely.<p>

"It's okay, Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi started. "She's just waiting for me to walk home with her."

"You guys walk home?" The twins asked in unison.

"That's so… commoner-like," the twin on the right added.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, be nice to my only sister." She then whipped her head around. "Tamaki-Senpai, stop growing mushrooms in the corner."

I turned my head towards the blonde. How the hell was he growing mushrooms in the corner? How was that even physically possible?  
>"We'll leave in a minute, Angel. I'm just going to say good-bye to Honey-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai."<p>

"'Kay," I said in a monotonous voice. I just continued to look around the room. Damn, these boys were nuts. I think the only normal boy was Kyoya. Honey was a tiny blonde that looked like he was in grade school! Mori was just so tall, and too silent. The twins scared me… And then there was Tamaki. He's got the emotions of a teenage girl, and that scared me too. What was wrong with this host club?

Haruhi moved towards me, and told me it was ready to leave. I was so glad! The host club really gave me a reason to worry about my sister's safety.

Exiting the school, I vowed to myself to never go back to Ouran's crazy host club, though I know that wouldn't last!

A/N: Okay, end of the first chapter. I have something sort of like a favor to ask my lovely readers. After that small encounter with the host club, I want YOU the readers, to determine who Angel will be with. Your votes will help me decide (No, I don't have a favorite host so it doesn't matter). Please message me with the votes. Thanx, and love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, and that includes its sexy cast :P

The next day, I was walking with Haruhi to her locker at the end of the school day. We were discussing host club matters. She had asked me to come by today. She said it'd be great to see Tamaki as depressed as he was yesterday. That'd get him off her case.

"Nah, I don't want to come. They're a bunch of whack jobs. I mean, the tall blonde acts like the teenage girl I'll never be," I confess while stifling a laugh.

"Come on, Angel. They're a lot of fun once you get to know them," she said in a quite mutter that was almost inaudible.

"Honestly, I don't really agree with what they stand for. They use fake romance on dopey, love-struck high school girls. What if one of them actually falls in love with one of the hosts? How will they be able to get out of that?"

"You've got a valid point, but that doesn't mean that they don't have fun," Haruhi argued. "And besides, it's not all fake romance. It's attempting to make girls happy, at least that's what Tamaki-Senpai says."  
>I gasped dramatically. "The teenage girl enjoys making girls happy by lying to them?"<br>"Not necessarily. According to him, all girls are pretty, so he's not exactly lying," she explained with a smile. "So, will you come with me, please?"

"Oh, alright," I sighed. "Just make sure that they don't get too creepy while I'm there."

Haruhi smiled as we approached the club room.

"You're opening the door this time. I am not being pelted with flying rose petals again." I pulled my Paramore hoodie over my head, bracing myself for the petals of death.

Haruhi opened the door, but not one red petal floated passed my face. Man, I can't believe I took cover for no reason!

My sister and I trotted in to the room quietly, until a deep male voice caught me off guard.

"Ms. Fujioka, you've blessed us with your presence…. Once again. Though, it's during post club hours, so I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave, for the second time."

I glared at the 2nd year, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, I don't think you have the authority to tell me what to do, Kyoya-Senpai."

He looked at me like I was crazy, and I loved that! I loved feeling like the world saw the punk rock girl who blasts her music, and dances, wherever she is no matter what. That's the best!

The twins snuck up from behind me, and put their arms around my shoulder. The one on the left, Hikaru, I guessed, snickered inwardly.

"Angel, you're my hero," he said.

"Yeah, who would've thought you could stand up to Kyoya-Senpai," his twin Kaoru added.

"I like to be the matriarch of my own domain, so of course I would."

"Technically this isn't your domain," the blonde, Tamaki said out of nowhere. "It's technically the chairman's."

"Well, duh, you obviously knew what I meant though. I wasn't being literal, Drama Queen." I rolled my eyes, and tugged on my hoodie. I really liked that name for him. Drama queen… hm. That fits him so perfectly.

"You're not at all like your sister, are you?"

"Nah, I'm more hardcore. I like my rock music," I admitted confidently.

"But daddy doesn't want a rebel for a daughter! One daughter with a hidden identity is enough," Tamaki whined childishly.

"Daddy? Hey, hold your horses Drama Queen. I'm super confused."

Haruhi attempted to suppress a sigh, but it got the better of her. "Tamaki-Senpai has a family complex," she started. "Kyoya-Sempai is 'mommy'. Hikaru and Kaoru are the brothers. Tamaki is SUPPOSED to be daddy. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are the cousins, and then there's us. We're apparently his daughters."

I raised a brow at her, and gave her a what-the-hell kind of look. In my opinion, these boys were much more than whack jobs now. They were completely psychotic.

I shrugged, and decided to play along with the whole house scenario. It might just be fun, but what do I know? I mean, all I have to do is make an effort!

"Okay, daddy. I can't change who I am, but I'll try to listen to you," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Tamaki blushed, like the color of a ripe tomato. "Aw! You're so cute," he squealed, his inner girl showing. He then tried to grab me in a forced embrace. I pushed him away with the palm of my hand, making sure he didn't get close to me.

By that time, girls began flowing into the club room. It had been time for them to commence with their jobs as hosts.

While they were hosting, I observed each one of them.

Honey had girls hooked by his cute boy Lolita act. He was just as cute on the inside as he was on the outside. Mori was his trusty sidekick, and Honey made him look less, well, scary-looking.

The twins did a whole brotherly love act that scared me more than I already was by them in general. It was like they actually had a romantic relationship going on! I was smart enough to know that it was all an act, so none of it really existed. At least, I hope so.

Kyoya just sat at a table, typing on his laptop. He looked so bored. Did he even contribute to flirting with the girls? I mean, he did look so cool. Ha, I get it. He's the cool type of this host club! That made me laughs out loud. How stupid I felt.

Then I turned to glance at Tamaki. He was acting like a super flirt. I don't even know why the girls were swooning when they looked at him, or when he touched them. He was just another Drama Queen in the world. His charming personality wouldn't even affect me, so why does it affect all these girls? I had to admit, he was really cute, but his good looks could never be enough to win the hearts of these girls!

Ugh, I'll never get the girls at this school!

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter two! YAY! I only have a few votes for her love interest. Chapter three might be out today, so PLEASE vote. Everyone who reads it should tell me who they want. Here are the results so far:

Kyoya: 2

Kaoru: 1

Please vote. The rest of the hosts need your help!

-Love, Angel


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC for the third time, but I want to.

I had been going to the host club for the whole week. I started on Monday, today being Friday. I had really taking a liking to all the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru had become my best friends. Tamaki had been the father figure that I never wanted. I had to confess this though. He did make a good father, acting idiotic and melodramatic at the same time. As annoying as he was, I knew how to put up with it. My dad was the same exact way.

"Hey, Angie, can we come over your house? Haruhi won't let us," the twins said in unison.

"Quite frankly, I don't want you over my house either. You two are more trouble than you're worth." I put my ear buds in my ears, and turned on some All Time Low. Now I was in heaven. I had my friends, family, and music. That was really all I needed to be happy.

"Aw, come on," Hikaru started.

"You know you want us to come," Kaoru concluded.

"Uh-huh, maybe in a million years from now, but don't hold your breath," I joked with a sly smile on my lips.

"Daddy wants to come over my little girl's house!" Tamaki hollered, while glomping me.

I tried to wriggle out of his grip. He'd been so clingy for the past few days, and let me tell you! I hated every minute of it. He was sweet in a crushing way! I don't know how much longer I could keep this daughter act up!

"Father, I'd suggest letting go of me before a bat magically hits you upside the head," I seethed through clenched teeth.

He immediately let me go, and retreated to his emo corner. He sat there, his knees pulled tightly to his chest. I had depressed him in the way Haruhi wanted me to, so he wasn't a bother to anyone.

"Don't worry about him. Our prince will recover quickly," Kyoya told me, his eyes glued to his calculator.

"Believe me; I don't want him to recover. He's like a baby. You have to give him all of your attention, or else he'll freak," I said, turning up the volume on my MP3. Great, now I referred to him as being a mini Drama Queen. It was an even worse combo.

"We're so bored," the twins said in unison, once again.

"Well, we all are, so stop complaining," Haruhi said, placing a tray of tea cups on the table. They were all full of the warm liquid that brought stars to my eyes. I LOVED tea, especially the way my sister made it.

I literally darted towards the table, and took a cup in my hands. "Mm, this smells amazing," I muttered happily.

Tamaki approached me, and put his hand on my shoulder. Dammit, he had recovered from his depression.

"Leave me alone, I'm in my happy place," I snapped, sipping my tea. I hated being bothered by annoyances when I was in my happy place…

Back to the emo corner Tamaki went. I plopped on the floor, and enjoyed the alone time that I had.

The whole room got all silent, one thing I never thought I'd see in the host club. Either the twins were all over Haruhi, or Tamaki was having a severe panic attack over someone telling him off. The people in this room never really knew the meaning of "silence".

"Hey, Angie-Chan, do you want a piece of cake?"

I turned my attention to the small blonde beside me. His brown eyes were filled with cheerfulness, and anticipation.

"Uh, sure, Honey-Senpai. That'd go perfectly with my tea," I agreed, smiling sweetly.

Once again, when I started to eat my cake, Tamaki had arisen from his depression. The major flirt had come out right now.

As I was about to put a piece cake in my mouth, he glanced at me from the side, smiling his charming smile. I rolled my eyes immediately, trying to send him the message of I'm not interested in his fake acts of love!

"You know, I need some space. I'm not like all your fans. I can see through your acts."

Tamaki ran his hands through his golden locks. He took my face, and cupped it in his hands.

Before he could hold onto my face long enough, I bit him in the thumb. I don't know how sanitary it was, and I was planning on brushing my teeth!  
>He yelped in pain, and for the thousandth time, he retreated to his corner of woe.<p>

I heard Kyoya sigh, frustrated in his seat. "I know we're all ecstatic that you did that, but no biting the host club King."

"But Kyoya-Senpai! That was so sexual harassment!" I pretended to pout in the corner, just like Tamaki.

I noticed that he was growing mushrooms in his little corner. How that interested me! But not as much as the Three Days Grace song that came on.

I glanced at the clock. "Oh, crap. I've got personal guitar lessons in the next half hour. I've got to book it."

I grabbed my belongings, and bolted out of the club room.

"Bye Angie-Chan!" I heard Honey yell sweetly.

"See you!" I yelled, turning my head slightly.

Thank goodness for the weekend! No host club for two days. Though, I would miss them, NOT! I giggled to myself, while stumbling out of the school. Today seemed to be an overall great day, Thanks, host club…

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 3! YAY! I'm getting a lot of Kyoya votes. Come on readers! The rest of the hosts need your help! So, continue reading! Love you all my lovely readers!

-Angel


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Ouran…

Sunday came very quickly. Today was my lazy day, away from the host club. I mean, it wasn't like I hated being with them. I loved the quirky personalities of the twins. Honey was just a bundle of joy. Mori always acted like a big brother, even though he was silent. Kyoya was kind of a geek. He stayed out of the way, and did his accounting. I even enjoyed a certain dramatic blonde's presence.

Nine A.M. was the current time. Haruhi and I were home alone. Our father was still at work. I kind of enjoyed the alone time that I had here.

Walking by my mother's tiny memorial shrine, I decided to kneel down in front of it. "Hey, mom, been a while, huh?" No answer came, but I expected that. She was gone, after all. I just thought that talking would make me feel better about her death.

"I'm doing well in school, mom. I've made some new friends too. They're all really nice." I took a quick pause, trying to collect my thoughts. "They're all so weird. There's a boy, and his name's Tamaki. He thinks he's my dad away from home. It's funny because he reminds me a lot of dad." I laughed sweetly, and stood up. "I love you, mom."

I finally walked out of the room into my own that I shared with Haruhi. She was in there. I trotted over to my black-covered bed. The dark shade totally matched my mood. For times like this, I needed mom. We were really tight, even though I was only five when she died. I was definitely a momma's girl.

Haruhi took notice to my blissful entrance (sarcasm noted). "Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to mom," I said slightly smiling.

"You're so crazy," she noted, smiling.

We both heard a faint knock on the door. It was weird because it was raining outside, and it was still kind of dark. Why would someone want to visit us out in that?

I sighed, and hopped off my bed. I strode over to the corner; and grabbed my aluminum bat that I used to use for baseball. Now, it's used for protection when our dear father wasn't home.

Sighing, I said, "I'll answer it." I ambled over to the door, and opened it. Without thinking twice, I hit the perpetrator in the forearm as hard as I could. A strong scream came from him/her. I mean, I had to take drastic measures since Haruhi and I were both girls, home alone!

"Uh, Angie, you just mutilated the Boss' arm," I heard familiar voices in synchronization, and I just knew I made a huge mistake.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Whose arm did I just break every bone in?"  
>"Wow, Angie-Chan! You broke all of Tama-Chan's bones in his arm! You sure are skilled at using weaponry!" Honey complimented, not understanding the situation we were in!<p>

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital, before it gets too late for them to fix this!"

I rushed into the limo with the others, and we rushed to the hospital.

Once we got there, I'd realized that it was owned by the Ootori group. That was Kyoya's family. It made it convenient because Tamaki was rushed in right away. They put him under a high sedative to ease the pain. He had to wear a full arm cast until it healed right.

Once he was conscious enough to speak, I frowned at him, and said, "Tamaki-Senpai, I'm really, REALLY sorry."

"I think I'll live. And besides, you were only trying to protect you and your sister. You didn't really mean any harm."

Kyoya appeared behind me, holding a slip of paper in his hands. "What are we going to do with this bill, Ms. Fujioka? You were the one who inflicted the damage after all."

I turned towards him, and say, "I'll pay it all off… somehow."

"Same as Haruhi, you don't have the funds to pay off this severe bill. So, also like her, you'll have to join the host club to pay off your debt."

I sighed. No, I think I can handle this. I think I'll be able to do this without freaking out. I mean, I've seen Haruhi do it, and it seems really easy. But that's the key word, SEEMS.

"'Kay, Senpai, I'll do it. I'll join the host club to repay that bill!"

I was at the hospital until dinner time. It was all by choice though. I couldn't leave Tamaki-Senpai all by himself. It took him to have the twins forcefully remove me and drag me home.

"Haruhi, I'm home!"

"Hey, how's Tamaki's arm?"  
>"I think its fine, even though I managed to break every single bone in it," I said depressingly.<p>

"What did Kyoya say about the bill? I mean, he's obviously not going to pay it off himself," she declared outwardly.

"He said that I have to join the host club in order to pay it off. I told him that I could do it, but I'm not too sure." I left it at that before Haruhi could argue.

I left the living room, and decided to start to make dinner. Guilty thoughts shrouded my mind. I can't believe I broke someone's arm! I wasn't even aware of how hard a hit that was!

I shook my head, trying to clear the merciless thoughts. 'Oh well, tomorrow, I am a host!'

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Chapter four is done. A lot of you have voted Kyoya. There is one for Tamaki, and one for Honey. Everyone else needs your help! You are the only ones who can SAVE THEM! Wow, that was dramatic. So, please continue to vote! Romance will not begin yet, so I'm giving you all more time!

WITH LOVE

Angel


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: STILL don't own Ouran. Waiting for that day XD

On Monday, Kyoya gave me a uniform before club hours. I bet that's going on my debt as well…

"Now, before hosting any of these girls, I want you to watch a professional," Tamaki ordered, with his arm in a red cast.

"By a 'professional', you mean Honey, right? He seems to get the girl's attention just as well as anyone else in this club," I joked, playing stupid.

"Oh, Boss, you just got burned," Hikaru said laughing.

"Yeah, she told you how it is," Kaoru augmented.

"Hey! Daddy's little girl should know that daddy is the master of all charm!" He glanced at his arm. He probably wasn't used to the heaviness of the cast.

"Um, I don't think so. Just let me start today. I've been observing all of you since day one. It won't be all that hard."

Tamaki turned to glace at Kyoya. "What do you think, Kyoya? Do you think she's ready to start on day one?"

"It's all up to you. You are the president, after all," Kyoya responded in his deep, cool voice.

Tamaki's gaze turned back to my face. He started showing his charming façade, and his flirty smile pulled on the corners of his mouth. "Then if you think you're ready to entertain the ladies and make them feel special, than you can," He paused, flashing me his beautiful smile. "And remember; daddy will be watching you!"

"Great. That's sure going to make me perform better," I muttered sarcastically.

"It's okay, Angie-Chan! It's actually not as hard as it looks. Tama-Chan just wants to observe, and see what type you are! He won't just watch you, you know. He's got his own ladies to entertain," Honey comforted sweetly.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't feel his eyes on me. I'll get really nervous, and paranoid," I admitted, staring at my feet.

"Actually, Honey-Senpai is right. It's really easy being a host, believe it or not. You just have to tough it out, and be yourself."

I then turned my attention to Haruhi. I mean, I don't know if I could trust her judgment. I was more tempted to believing Tamaki since it was his idea to form this club. He must've known everything there is to know about being a first class host!

Kyoya clapped his hands together once. "Now, all of you should get ready. The girls will be arriving any minute." He looked at me, and I froze. He had these cold, grayish-purple eyes. No wonder everyone was scared of him, and his family! His eyes were full of power!

"Angel, don't let it get out that you're a girl. If you do, you'll have to pay your debt off a different way, one method I don't particularly like to use," he threatened indirectly.

"Okay, number one. Mr. Ootori, I'm not that stupid. I'm not like Tamaki-Senpai. I don't ACT stupid. I actually have some intelligence, and common sense."

He smiled. About what, that I have no clue. "We'll see, Ms. Fujioka. Only time will tell."

"HEY! Daddy is really smart," Tamaki bawled, going to his special corner.

"Get back over here, you goof," Kyoya ordered. "The ladies are beginning to come. Put on that fake smile, and get to work."

I giggled. Tamaki did have a fake smile, and it was pretty. I wonder what his real smile would look like…

Girls filled up the room so quickly. Each occupied a table with a host of their choice. Of course, I was left awkwardly alone. But, I guess that's just my luck!

Tamaki was sitting on the sofa with a bunch of girls. I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, but he quickly glanced at me. What the hell? What did Mr. Drama Queen have in store for me?

The girls with him had looked at me as well. I REALLY didn't want to work right now, but I know since I opened my big mouth, I was obligated to it.

A group of three girls approached me. Ironically, one was a blonde; the second was a brunette, and guess what the third was? It was a RED HEAD!

They must've been some of Tamaki's girls. The twins were too engrossed in themselves to even keep an eye on me. Well, at least not the way Tamaki was. Kyoya had his eyes on me too. All I felt was coldness and intimidation. That couldn't be anyone else.

"Hi. You're Angel, right?" the blonde asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. I then leaned in, and picked up a strand of her hair. "Wow, you have really pretty hair. It's so blonde, and shiny!"

The girl blushed, and squealed to her friends. Wait, what had I just done? I compliment everyone on their hair. It wasn't a new thing for me. As I've said before, what the hell is wrong with these girls at this school?

"So, Angel, judging by what Tamaki said, you're Haruhi's brother, right?" the brunette questioned with a sweet expression plastered on her face.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, we're really close. We pretty much know what each other is thinking." I swept my hair out of my eyes with my hand. All the three of the girls squealed in harmony. I didn't get it! What was I missing?

"So, what kind of family do you have at home? I mean, I do know you come from a commoner family, so I was just wondering." The red head's green eyes sparkled in interest.

"Well, I have a dad at home, and he tries really hard to support Haruhi, and I," I started slowly. "Our mom died when we were five. She was the most amazing cook. I think that's the quality I picked up from her," I explained, smiling while reminiscing on the past.

"Wow," The girls said in agreement.

The girls stayed with me until the host club closed. Of course, more came. I was utterly exhausted when they all left.

I was sprawled out on the floor when everyone left. "Wow that was a lot of hard work. I didn't know girls could be such a handful."  
>"You did very well for your first day. Have you ever done this before?" Tamaki questioned, interested.<p>

"No, I never did. I don't know why all those girls were so impressed by silly, stupid things. I mean childhood stories? That right there blew my mind."

"So you're saying that," Hikaru started

"You were oblivious to your effect on the girls?" Kaoru finished.

"Actually, that sums it all up. That's my performance in a nutshell." I nodded to myself, as I proceeded to sit up.

Haruhi picked up her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to get my stuff." I walked over to the table Kyoya occupied where my bag was as well.

"Good job today, Angel. You're a great asset to this host club. Keep up the good work," Kyoya complimented, smiling.

"Uh, thanks," I responded as I rushed out of the club room, yelling random good-byes to everyone.

That was really strange… I didn't think Kyoya had a nice bone in his body! I guess I was wrong!

A/N: OKAY my lovely readers, chapter 5 is done obviously. Kyoya is in the lead, by a lot! I might end the competition next chapter, or the one after. So, please get all your votes in before it's too late! Here are the standings, I think:

Kyoya: 5-6

Honey: 1

Kaoru: 1

Tamaki: 1

Everyone needs your help, so please when you read, review with your vote!

With Love, Angel


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Ouran. Though, I'm still waiting.

A/N: Okay, I'm ending the first competition, and awarding first and second place since there's two slots for cannon characters. The winners are… *drum roll* … KYOYA and TAMAKI! Congrats to the two, and thanks voters. Though, I'm not done with you yet! You must now help me come up with an OC for Tamaki! I would like you all to give me a character bio, and I'll choose the one I like best. I will not steal, and I shall give you the credit of the character. Also, if it isn't too much to ask, it's optional to give me a scenario for the love journey of Kyoya and Angel. I have never written a Kyoya love story, so I'll need your help. Thanks readers!

The next day, I was dragged to the host club before homeroom by the twins. For what, that I have no idea.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, a bit paranoid when he didn't see his other little girl here.

"Oh, she's sick. She vomited all over my good shoes." I glanced down at my pair of backups that didn't even match the uniform. "She wanted to come to school, but I literally had to drag her back to bed."  
>"That bad?" the twins synchronized.<p>

"Yeah, it was. It took me a half hour to get her to relax." I sighed. "So, what am I here for?"

"The prince wanted all of us gathered obviously," Kyoya said from behind me. God, why did he insist on being such a jerk all the time? He was so cool and mysterious to others, but I could definitely see through his façade.

"I didn't need to hear commentary from the peanut gallery over there." I rolled my eyes, and sighed again. I couldn't stay mad at him though. He was just too adorable! I wonder what he'd look like without his glasses on…

"Angel… hey, you aren't daydreaming are you?" I heard Tamaki's voice all jumbled up in my ears. Huh, I guess I had been stuck in a trance.

"Yeah, I was, until you knocked me out of it." Daddy sure knew how to ruin a good time!

Tamaki shook his head, and he started to pace around the club room. "Now, we need some sort of cosplay idea for today's club activities. It has to be something that'll impress the ladies, and won't reveal Angel's gender."

"Oh! I know," I raised my hand like an antsy kindergartener.

Kyoya stepped beside Tamaki, and whispered something to him. They both just stared at me, as I had my hand waved up high, and let me tell you! I was getting insanely tired fast.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call on me!" I said, still waving my arm all around.

"But Kyoya told me not to."

I smacked my forehead voluntarily. "Oh Tamaki, you really are an idiot," I accused.

Tamaki went to his emo corner, and pouted.

"I'm just going to speak now," I started. "I think I know what we can do. I think we should be pirates!"

"Why, out of all things, pirates?" Hikaru questioned, trying not to laugh at me.

"Because pirates are a classic, and besides, every girl loves a good pirate. I'm speaking from experience here," I said with a smile on my face.

"That's a hard argument," Hikaru said, looking at me.

"Yeah, she IS a girl after all," Kaoru agreed.

"That doesn't mean that she has a sense of style. She dresses like a boy, so how do we know she doesn't think like one," Kyoya interjected.

"I think like a girl! I may not dress like one, but I know what girls like, and I know a heroic pirate is one of the things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a homeroom to go to." I walked out, clenching my fists all because of Kyoya. Wow, did he have me mad!

After classes, I had to return to the host club. I was still pretty mad at Kyoya, but I knew the feeling wouldn't last.

When I walked into the music room, Tamaki thrust a red pirate uniform at me with all the required accessories.

"Wait, what the hell?" I managed to ask, before the twins dragged me into a changing room. I quickly changed, and with the addition on the outfit, it made me look very boyish.

Once I walked back into the main area of the clubroom, everyone was wearing the same outfit as me, but it different colors. Honey's was a light pink to match his personality. Mori's was dark blue, and it symbolized his stoic personality. Hikaru's was orange, the color neutrality, something Hikaru doesn't know. Kaoru's was a light blue, like his overall disposition. He's very sweet, and sincere. Tamaki's was white, and full of purity, which he seemed to contain a bit of. And then there was Kyoya's. He wore a deep purple outfit. It looked majestic, and quite good on him. He was mysterious after all, and I wondered about him each and every day. I tried to picture all different scenarios of what he could be like. I couldn't think of anything though!

"Wow, Angie-Chan, you look so cute," Honey gushed, approaching me.

"Aw, thanks, Honey-Senpai. You look adorable yourself." I smiled sweetly at him. The truth was I was engrossed in my own thought process. Kyoya had me utterly amazed. He was truly a mystery, and I liked that in a guy. WOAH! What was I saying? There was NO way that I looked at Kyoya in THAT way!

"Hey, earth to Angie." Hikaru waved his hand in my face back and forth.

"I'm fine!" I said out of nowhere. I shook my head to clear my unwanted thoughts. I then took a glance at the clock, and saw that the girls would be coming any minute now. Well, they came at that moment! Girls just started pouring into the room. My regulars came to see me first.

"Hey, ladies, how are you?"

"We're great," The three said in unison.

I started to tell them about home again, and they continued to squeal insanely. I still didn't get it! They complimented my outfit, and I said that it's what girls like so I'll wear it. Of course, I didn't mean THAT part since I was a girl myself.

I left the host club when I got a call from Haruhi. That was about a half hour after we started hosting. Tamaki allowed me to go, but it was like Kyoya disapproved. He had that look in his eyes that made me think that.

I easily left, and when I got home, I rushed to see Haruhi. "I hated to leave you alone, sis." I smoothed out my messy hair, and put down my school books.

"It doesn't matter. I've felt a lot better since later this morning."

"That's good. Would you like something to eat?" I offered.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she started. "So, what happened at the club today while I wasn't there?"

"Tamaki sort of had a fit. He then got over it as we had to talk about the club cosplay. We decided on pirates, but I want to do something more original next time. Kyoya REALLY didn't like the idea of it. That made my day," I told her, while laughing.

"I don't know what got into Kyoya since you came. He's kind of been a little more reserved than he usually is."

"Eh, I don't know. He's starting to piss me off though with his little snickers behind my back, and his 'Shadow King' display." I rolled my eyes, but quickly but back on my happy face. "I'm going to go make us a quick snack." I trotted into the kitchen, trying to think about my ever-so-puzzling "mommy".

A/N: Chapter 6! I'm on a roll! Okay, remember, I'm expecting a lot from my readers, but I know you can DO IT! I have a lot of faith in you! Thanks so much for your previous votes! This new competition is based upon bios as I said, but I need your help, so I'm coming to you. Love you all!

Angel


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Ouran is still not mine…

A/N: Everyone, I've only gotten one respond to my newest competition. I need at least five that I can chose from. I only have the one that is really quite good. So, please, when you review, submit an OC bio. Thanks readers!

Haruhi got sick again, so she didn't come to school today. Once more, I had to drag her back to bed. She really wanted to go back to school, but I couldn't let her vomit all over!

During lunch today, I was, yet again dragged to the host club forcefully by Tamaki this time. What did he want? Why the hell was he making me go to these useless meetings that are full of him and the twins arguing all the time over stupid things?

He grabbed me by the shoulders as we were outside the clubroom. "Does Haruhi have some kind of terminal illness?"

I laughed pretty hard. This guy REALLY was an idiot! "Tamaki, she's only been out form two days, not two months. She's just got a tiny stomach bug. It's not all that serious."

"It must be bad if it's kept her out of school!"

"She can't keep perfect attendance if she's vomiting everywhere," I told him. "Just take it easy, okay? I'll make sure she gets better by tomorrow." Though, I do take responsibility for making her onigiri that she ate. She probably wasn't completely better by then!

"What if she's not?" He shrieked, panicking.

I sighed, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Senpai, trust me. She'll just have to eat light foods that won't upset her stomach. I'll keep a super close eye on her," I reassured in a sweet tone, even though this blonde was seriously pissing me off. "Now, can we go inside? The others will get suspicious if we're the only two late."

He trudged into the music room, giving up on the argument. I kind of hoped he would. I really didn't want to be alone with him. He kind of had that "pervert" aura.

I followed Tamaki in quickly, trying to avoid the twins. Sadly, I got assaulted by the two at the doorway.

"Why did it take the Boss so long to get you?" Hikaru probed, invading every bit of my personal space.

I rolled my eyes, and answered, "Because Tamaki's an idiot, and he thinks Haruhi has some deadly epidemic."

Kaoru moved in closer, like his brother. "Does she?"

I raised my eyebrow at them. "No! She obviously doesn't, or I wouldn't even be in school. I'd be in the hospital, with her!"

"Angie-Chan, is Haru-Chan alright?"

"Yeah, Honey, my sister's fine. She just needs A LOT of rest." I smiled at him, and looked at Kyoya, the only one who knew what was going on. "Hey, Kyoya, why was I called here again?"

"Ask the King. He's the president," he replied simply.

"Yeah, that may be, but you take care of this club more than he does. So, spill. Why. Am. I. Here?"

He had that mocking smile on his lips, the one he always shows in my presence. I didn't appreciate it at all!

"Well, fine. Don't answer. To be honest, it doesn't really bother me at all." I returned his smile, playing the same game as he was.

I quickly walked away, irritated. Why did he have to be so difficult? I couldn't stand that guy!

The host club went pretty well after school. I got new customers, and Kyoya stayed out of my way. I guess he knew he pissed me off!

Tamaki was pretty nice today though. You see, I have an English paper to write, and he really didn't want me walking back and forth to the library. He let me borrow his laptop. I rejected his offer several times, but he insisted. I mean, I couldn't just flat out say no, could I?  
>The paper was due tomorrow, so I trotted to my room, and opened the laptop, turning it on.<p>

"Hey, Angel, where'd you get the laptop?" Haruhi asked shadily.

"Tamaki-Senpai leant it to me. I had a paper to do, and he pulled the whole 'protective father' act." I rolled my eyes, and saw that the computer had loaded. I opened a word document, and was kind of tempted to open more, but I knew that'd be wrong.

"Haruhi, I want to search this REALLY bad. I want to see what dark secrets that Tamaki has to hide. I mean, he can't be as nonchalant as he seems, right?"

"Senpai really doesn't have a dark side. He's too simple. I mean. And even if he does," I cut her off with my visage. I had clicked the start button, and looked at the name of the owner of the laptop in the lower corner.

"This isn't Tamaki's laptop. This is Kyoya's. I must've taken the wrong one by mistake. He and Tamaki have the same laptop by appearance, but what they contain is completely different." An evil smile slipped onto my lips. It was my way to blackmail Kyoya! It was a full-proof plan! Well, it kind of had it's flaws since Kyoya was such a powerful person in the economical world.

"Don't even think about it, Angel. Kyoya will know if you looked through it."

"Oh, come on, sis." I turned towards her. "He's been rude ever since we met. Well, no, because he was nice to me once, but that's not the point! The point is, I want to get him back! I'm revenge-hungry!" I told her, making many dramatic hand motions.

"I know, but that's not always the answer," she said straightforwardly.

"Oh, I'm doing it anyway."

I started my search, and I swear, there were some stuff that never wanted to see.

Who the hell are you, Kyoya Ootori?

A/N: Chapter 7! Okay, guys I can't stress about the competition enough! We're almost in the double digits with this story, so please help me! Dramatic, again!

With Love,

Angel


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Still do not own Ouran…

A/N: Okay, second update today, but I'm still expecting more OC bios. I have three great ones, and I need them to continue the story. I can't really pick from three, so I kind of need your help. I know not all people favor Tamaki, but I think creating an OC is fun. And plus, it kind of helps me know my readers better. So, please, when you review, submit some sort of OC bio. Thanks!

I couldn't shake off the sort of things I saw on Kyoya's laptop. Would his father even approve of those kinds of mind-scarring things?

I waited outside of the club room early the next morning. It was a chilly Wednesday, and I really didn't want to be here. I just didn't want the burden of this laptop anymore.

Kyoya finally got to the club room, after I'd been waiting for roughly twenty minutes. He had the blue Ouran uniform, but he wasn't wearing his glasses. I had tried to picture it, but it was much too hard. The images in my head weren't as beautiful as the boy who stood before me. The beauty lied in his beautiful brown eyes, and his hair just brought out his entire face. I couldn't turn away.

"I see you have my laptop," he said in his velvety voice. "Was this just a coincidence, or did you and Tamaki have this planned?" A smug smile formed on his lips.

A tiny blush developed on my cheeks. "I-It was a coincidence. I-I wouldn't just take your laptop. I'd rather have Tamaki's laptop any day."

"Hm. Well, then will you return it to me?"

"With pleasure," I mumbled, thrusting his laptop at his chest. He really wasn't all that muscular. He was just thin, and sort of lanky. I mean, I didn't really look for muscles in a guy. It really depended. And what the hell! Why was I thinking of the malevolent Kyoya like this? I mean, the only thing he had was looks! His personality wasn't on my good side right now!

"Thank you." He shoved the computer in his case. He didn't seem worried about the possibility of me looking in it. What, did he think that he had absolutely nothing to hide?

He pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, and went to open the clubroom door.

"You know, you're really not all that you seem," I told him, standing next to him. I got a smile, and that was it. It's like he was trying to show me that the outside was the same as the inside. I, on the other hand, didn't believe that.

"Stop trying to hide who you really are to others. You never know, people might like the real you better than the damn façade you put up." I ran my hands through my hair casually. I don't know why I wasted my time lecturing him. He honestly wasn't listening, and I knew that deep down.

After a long silence, he finally said, "How do you know that my real personality is hidden by a façade?"

"Well, because no one is THAT nice to everyone around them. Tamaki isn't even THAT nice. You have to be his polar opposite. Best friends usually are." I shrugged, and walked into the room when Kyoya opened it.

He smiled. "You know, you're the second person who could see right through me. Everyone thinks I do charity work. I say yes to the most pointless things." He paused, stepping into the room. "That's not the case though. Everything I do has to have some benefit to myself, or I won't want anything to do with it."

"So the real Kyoya Ootori is selfish, and on top of that, mischievous?"

"You could say that," he said simply.

We experienced a long silence until Tamaki burst into the room, making an impressive entrance. He had a red rose in his hand, and he was rambling on about something that I just tuned out.

"Hey, Senpai, you look really ecstatic today," I commented, trying not to laugh at how stupid he looked.

"So, you've noticed!" He dropped the rose in his hand to adjust the sling, preventing him from moving it. The names of the host club members, and several random girls were scrawled on the red cast.  
>"It's hard not to with your pretty sweet entrance there." I smiled thoughtfully.<p>

The other members entered the room together, and we discussed today's planned club activities. Tamaki had ordered some traditional French decorations especially from Paris, and all of us were busy setting them up throughout the day.

While walking home, Haruhi and I were complaining about the amount of work that Tamaki made us do. The decorating, the tea-making, along with making the coffee, it was just too much. I mean, Tamaki had some high expectations from us, but I wouldn't have ever though it was this extreme!

"So, while you were in the restroom before leaving for homeroom, Tamaki-Senpai said he arrived seeing you and Kyoya alone," Haruhi started as we reached our front door.

"Yeah, and?"

"Is there anything going on between you two? It was really weird because Kyoya couldn't stop smiling the whole time he was in the music room. Would YOU have anything to do with his unexpected happiness?"

"I don't think so. Aren't you my sister? You should know that Kyoya and I don't really get along," I lied.

"I REALLY don't believe you. Ithink you're telling a lie, Angel."

"Trust me. What about you and Hikaru? He's always all touchy-feely with you. You don't see me questioning you about your personal love life," I said, giggling. I walked into our apartment, and dropped my bag.

In the living room was a cross-dressing man with reddish-brown hair, and light brown eyes.

"Hey dad, it looks like you're home early," I greeted, kind of relieved. His presence would stop Haruhi from talking about the subject of Kyoya Ootori.

"Hello, my two little girls. How was school?"

"Eh, as normal as it'll get, I guess," Haruhi responded blandly.

"Oh, come on. There's really no normal if you think about it." I walked into my bedroom, and plopped on my bed. Man, Kyoya had me puzzled. He really had me thinking about him.

Damn you Kyoya Ootori! I REFUSE to crush on you!

A/N: Okay guys! Chapter 8, yeah I think so. Now remember, get through this competition, and I'll have a more fun activity for you guys to do afterwards. And also, the storyline WILL get better after I introduce Tamaki's love interest. On top of that, I want to see how creative you readers are. Remember, the best one gets credit for their creation! Get out there readers, and help me decide! Love you all!

With love,

Angel


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, nor will I ever…

A/N: Hi peoples! I have some results for my competition, and some good ones. But I need some more. What I'm trying to say is I was planning on putting the OC in chapter 10. This is chapter 9, and I'm not pushing anything up. She's still going to appear in chapter 10, so please, readers, I REALLY need your help in order to get the next chapter up on time! Thanks.

Friday finally came, and I was very relieved. Seeing Kyoya everyday made me unsure of my feelings. I mean there was a huge hatred for him in one part of my heart, but the other part felt sympathy. I was torn between two completely contradictory feelings in the same place.

Heading to the host club, I realized I was late. I really didn't care. They couldn't do anything to MAKE me care. I was late, yeah. What're they going to do about it?  
>I strolled in carelessly, stretching out, and rubbing my weary eyes. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. I kept having this recurring nightmare that Kyoya and I were married with three kids. I kept getting out of bed for a glass of water, and easily going back to sleep, while was normal. The nightmare kept returning into my dream world in crystal clear images. I hated it SO much.<br>"You're late, Angel," Tamaki said in a quite serious voice.

"Yeah I know. I kind of fell asleep eighth period, and my peers forgot to wake me up. Sorry for trying to catch up on the most important factor to my health, Senpai," I snapped, feeling my eyes droop a bit.

"You didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Nope, I didn't. I kept having the SCARIEST dream." I shivered, while going to make some coffee to keep me up. I made a few cups in case the twins, or Tamaki wanted any.

The moment I went back to serve the coffee, I got bombarded by Kaoru and Hikaru. They took a cup of coffee from the tray, without even letting me know.

Tamaki was more subtle, and polite. He took the cup of coffee, and said "thank you", unlike the two ruse twins.

"You're welcome, TAMAKI," I emphasized, while quickly drinking the caffeinated beverage before the girls arrived.

When the girls did arrive, I already realized how crappy I looked as well. I probably had the most noticeable bags under my eyes.

"Hello, Angel. How are you?" My blonde regular asked with her sweet smile.  
>"Just a little sleepy, but other than that, I'm fine," I answered giving her my knock-out grin. Apparently, all the girls couldn't resist it, which made me a bit uncomfortable that I had to use it to flirt with other girls.<p>

The lights came back on, and I realized I was home. Had I fallen asleep at the host club? I sat up to look at the time. Three-thirty, then I should still be at the club!

"So, you're awake," I heard a masculine voice proclaim from the corner of the tiny living room. It wasn't my dad, so who could it be?  
>I whipped my head around to see the devil sitting in my salon. He was the SOURCE of my nightmares, and yet he followed me home! Wait, or did he bring me home because I didn't see Haruhi here, nor did I hear her.<p>

"What ARE you doing in my house, Kyoya?" I probed, with thick shock in my voice.

"I'll have you know I had to carry you to my limo, and then drag you into your home. I wouldn't be complaining if I were you," he uttered while cleaning his glasses.

"I AM complaining because that's Haruhi's job." My hand immediately went to the source of an abrupt pain. I had an intense migraine. I guess it's from the lapse in sleep that I've had.

"Here's some aspirin," he said, approaching me. He handed me the tiny pill, and a glass of water. Man, did he have himself prepared. It was almost creepy…

I took the two things he offered me, and hesitated. "So, why didn't Haruhi bring me home? Why did it have to be YOU?" I asked in a joking voice.

A slight smile formed on his lips. "Well, everyone else at the host club occupies guests besides me. I'm usually calculating all the club funds and such. So, since I wasn't busy with clients, I was the one who had to bring you home."

"I love how you say you weren't busy with clients, and yet, I know you're busy." I paused, thinking. "I thought you said you did things that were only to your benefit. What was this?"

"This was nothing but an act of obedience. And besides," He flashed me his innocent smile. "Who would take you home if I wasn't the one who followed the orders?"

"Haruhi would've, once she was done with her clients. So, you were just busted! You really ARE a benevolent person." I smirked, feeling awake, and accomplished.

"Now that you're awake, I can leave, correct?" He questioned, dodging my accusation.

"Yeah, you can." He turned around to leave, as I called out his name. "Thanks for taking me home. I REALLY appreciate it."

He nodded, and left my house. I mean, I didn't blame him since he was truly obligated to stay here until I awoke. Though, I think he was really sweet today. I don't think anyone ordered him to take me back home. I honestly believe that he volunteered himself.

I finally decided to take the pill, and lay down on my bed to relax. Today had been a rough day. Falling asleep on my clients wasn't exactly polite. But why did I care? They probably saw it coming judging by my appearance.

Man, did Kyoya fascinate me! He was just so cool, and mysterious on the outside, but on the inside he was… kind of evil.

Waiting for Haruhi to get home, I had Kyoya on the brain the entire time! I never asked for this, but I knew I'd have to accept it.

A/N: Chapter 9 is complete! Remember what I said in the first A/N. I cannot continue this until I get OC bios from you lovely readers. I need a good assortment so I can choose. Thanks you!

With Love,

Angel


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, nor do I own the OC I have chosen to win the contest.

A/N: So, I have chosen a winner for the contest. The character Katsumi (victorious beauty) by coolestperson19 has won my vote! Thanks so much for everyone who has given me their responses. I have one more contest for you. I want you to tell me what you want to do as a challenge! I will choose my favorite, and again note you in the disclaimer. I think it should be fun. ^^ thanks!

Monday had come quickly since I did absolutely nothing during the weekend. I just lied around, and tried to sort out my feelings for the "Shadow King". I thought that this crush would eventually pass. I'd only have these odd feelings for a short time.

"You do know that the amount of guests to the club has decreased, right?" Kyoya informed us while we were sitting in the clubroom during our lunch period.

"Not for long," Tamaki answered eagerly.

"What are you babbling about, Senpai?" I asked while trying to understand why he's so happy. I mean, he DID just lose business after all.

"Yesterday in the afternoon, I received a surprising call from a girl who goes here. She proposed an amazing offer," the blonde explained with his charming smile.

"What was that offer?" Kyoya questioned now interested.

"To increase our business more than ever before, she has offered to become the first female host. She also noted that she would be the optimistic type."

"That's not a bad idea, Senpai. What did you tell her?" I probed, approaching the cheery 2nd year.

"Well, I told her to come visit us for a small, non-professional interview. It's strictly friendly."

"That may be all nice and good fir the male population here, but what about your female guests?" Kyoya DID make a compelling point. She is a girl; so therefore, she's only beneficial to men.

"She's actually beneficial to all of our lovely guests." He got an odd look from all of us. "Let me explain." He cleared his throat and continued. "She serves as an advice hotline for the ladies but a literal host to the boys."

We all realized his point, and smiled simultaneously.

A girl with violet hair, shorter in the back, and longer in the front, was at the door waiting patiently. Her ocean blue eyes almost seemed exotic.

"Ah, you must be Katsumi. It's great to finally see you again."

"Yes, Suou-San. How's Antoinette?"

"Sh-She's great, and please, call me Tamaki. Suou-San is my father." I saw that his whole face was red. He must've known her briefly, seeing as his face was tomato red.

"Alright, Tamaki-Kun." She smiled sweetly at the overdramatic blonde. "So, am I allowed to become a hostess?"

"Yes, of course! Y-You would be perfect for the position."

"Hey, boss! You can't just tell her she gets the job without consulting us first," Kaoru complained loudly.

"Yeah, Kaoru's right!" Hikaru agreed, putting his fist up in the air in sudden protest.

"But we don't know Kat-Chan, so we should give her a shot," Honey interrupted, holding his bunny Usa-Chan in his tiny arms. Mori came up from behind him.

"Yeah," he agreed. Well, I don't know if that was agreeing since "yes" was the only word he ever said around me.

The club was halfway divided between a yes and a no. I honestly didn't care, and it seemed Haruhi didn't either. We were two of the same in this situation.

"Well, Ms. Ikeda, what are you willing to do in this club? Kyoya asked, fiddling with his glasses.

"I want to help girls with boy advice, also vice versa. I just want to help the weak and self-conscious who come to this club," she said, not knowing how much she just could've offended the whole club.

"None of the girls who come here are weak," Hikaru snapped.

"Some of them are. They need as much girl help as they can get. Being surrounded by boys can get overwhelming. They can hurt you, and tell you lies. Girls will tell you it straight up," she explained, not meaning to offend any of the boys.

Before Hikaru and Kaoru could argue, Tamaki said, "You're right. Some girls need some girl to girl advice. You make a good point."

Oh great. Tamaki developed a liking for this chick. That means he favored her, and he'll support her through everything. This would be a LONG day.

Before the club went into business, I learned some interested things about Katsumi. She liked the same music as me, and she became a female host because she wanted to give girls love advice, one thing she never had. She also grew up in a farm. She really was more than she seemed.

The club went smoothly, and she did a nice job of giving guidance to the ladies. She seemed to enjoy it. Though, Tamaki observed her very closely. He didn't even observe anyone else as closely. It was weird. I don't know why she didn't push him away or anything. I SURE would've.

The time spent with Kat-Chan, as Honey called her, was very fun. She was such an enjoyable person. I KNEW we'd be the best of friends.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, or Katsumi. She is owned by coolestperson19.

A/N: I think I chosen the contest chosen by the readers. You will all give me an OC for your favorite host (I might have a neat plot twist so give me one for every host). I hope this one will be very popular among you readers. So, please submit some OC's for your favorite hosts/other (example: Nekozawa, Kasanoda for others). Thanks so much!

*Katsumi's POV*

Tuesday was today. It seemed like a fairly normal day until those cat-looking Hitachiin twins dragged me to the host club before homeroom. I honestly didn't see that coming. I was still trying to get used to the whole host club.

"Hello, Kat," Tamaki greeted, picking up the dub that Honey called me. It didn't surprise me that Tamaki picked it up. They both have childish minds.

"My name's _Katsumi. _I really don't need it shortened," I droned, trying not to make eye contact with any of the boys.

"But Kat sounds so much cuter," Kaoru commented, smiling. I mentally smacked myself. I had a name for a reason, or at least that's what I thought.

"Why am I here anyway?" Angel came up beside me, and positioned her hand on my shoulder.

"It took me a while to get used to their spur-of-the-moment way of doing things too. They'll just call you when they need you even when it's inconvenient to you," the boyish looking brunette explained with a hospitable smile.

I breathed, a bit agitated. I was planning on visiting one of the other music rooms, and working on a composition I recently started. I really had no time to do this, other than before homeroom. I guess being a hostess was a lot of work after all.

"Men, and, well lady," Tamaki started awkwardly. "We, again, need a line of cosplay for today's session."

I decided to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't really "one" of them yet. I felt like I didn't really belong yet.

"I mean, we did some good ones. Vampires are too common, and werewolves are too plain," Hikaru thought audibly.

"Yeah, and it has to appeal to the general public. If one girl is unsatisfied, the whole plan collapses," Angel verbalized thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should do something unique, and original. Something we all design ourselves." I then realized that we needed an idea by the end of the day. "Forget that. I didn't take time into contemplation. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry for a mental error, my dear," Tamaki cooed, and clapped his hands. "Does anyone have any ideas as of now?"

A cluster of "no's" filled the room, including my voice. I really was a blank slate, and as I said, feeling unwelcome really didn't help the situation at all.

"Then I'll choose, and get the costumes together. You can all relax. Go to class, and just come her after classes. I'm not going to call a meeting at that time."

The rest of the hosts left, and I was the one called behind. He wouldn't let me leave, and I was getting frustrated. Why did the flamboyant blonde want to see me after class?

"I'll tell YOU what I'm planning on doing," he started with a prominent blush on his cheeks. "I'm doing a version of a princess, but Japanese. What color would you like your kimono to be?"

"Uh, whatever you think. I don't have a specific preference." I shrugged, turning to leave.

"I think lavender would bring out your eyes," he called out to me as my back was facing him.

I smiled to myself, and faced him quickly. "Thanks, Tamaki-Kun. I think lavender sounds lovely." I turned around, and left, bracing myself for the rest of this lovely day.

The day passed slowly, and once club time came, I was already exhausted. I had no patience left to deal with the Hitachiin brothers. Today didn't seem like a good day to be a hostess.

All the hosts were changed by the time I walked in. At first they mistook me for client. That didn't bother me, nor did it offend me. I just shrugged it off, and went to go change into my kimono. It shite flowers painted all over it. It was quite pretty, and something I might wear, but in this case, I actually HAD to.

I walked out of the dressing room, and felt like a princess. Though, I hated how everyone's eyes were on me. There were stares coming from every direction, and I felt sort of self-conscious. Had I put the kimono on wrong? Did it look stupid?

Tamaki approached me with his princely outfit on (A.K.A., a white kimono), and his usual blush highlighting his cheeks. "You look so adorable, Kat!" He butchered my name again! Haven't I told them that I love my name?

"Thanks, Tama-Kun." I know he didn't care that I botched his name, but it had a special ring to it.

I separated from him, and sat at the same table as Kyoya. "Hello, Ootori-San."

"Hello, Katsumi. Have you developed a liking to the club?"

"The people seem nice, but sort of crazy. I think I'll adjust soon enough though. Other than that, I like it here. I think I have a place here." My smile came onto my lips almost instantaneously. It seemed I was happy here.

I took a quick glance at the dubbed "shadow king". His royal purple kimono looked great, contrasting with his pale skin. His dark eyes complemented the whole look, and Tamaki put it together very well.

The twins caught my eye as well. Hikaru sported a light blue kimono that brought out his eyes. It also blended perfectly with his dark ash hair. Same with Kaoru, except his kimono was orange.

As most of his clothing, Honey's was pink, and it matched his personality let alone his figure. And Mori's was a dark blue, very mysterious like him.

I spent my time observing the clothes of everyone, and the room itself. It was just as is, but it had that mystical aura that drew everyone closer to it. I mean, I'm sure it drew me in, besides other things.

Tamaki advanced towards me as I was in my daydream, and once I snapped out of it, I realized how close he really was. I sighed, frustrated.

"Tama-Kun, what can I do for you?"

"You look so cute in a trance," he squealed obsessively.

I rolled my eyes unnoticeably, and told him that I had work to do, that there were ladies waiting for my assistance. There were, of course, and I wasn't going to lie. I had girls to give advice to.

Today was a crazy day, but I hoped everyday would be like this.

A/N: The eleventh chapter is up, so please take the contest in consideration. It can be ANY of the hosts, remember. And I appreciate all my dedicated readers! I'll update soon! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran, or the OC's that my readers have given me.  
>AN: People, Sorry I haven't updated in a… day. But I need some OCs for a few more hosts (and maybe Nekozawa and Kasanoda, but they're not essential). So please submit! :3

*Normal POV*

Friday came faster than ever before. Katsumi made it more entertaining, so I guess so. I mean, she kind of kept almost everyone on their toes. Honey remembered to brush his teeth always, and Mori never forgot to tell him. The twins pranked a little less, but they still stayed out of trouble… most of the time. Tamaki paid less attention to Haruhi and me while she was around. She seemed to capture all his attention, which was beneficial. And then there was Kyoya. He was the exception. He still got on my nerves, more than ever actually!

I was still questioning my feelings for him, and Kat saw that. She confronted me about it on Wednesday. It all came back to me.

*Flashback*

It was a really sunny day, and I was having fun in the host club. I served tea, and baked sweets. I felt like I was giving people entertainment. I now served a purpose among the human race.

I took a quick, and what seemed an unnoticeable, glance at Kyoya. His beautiful sleek black hair fell onto his forehead, and his grey eyes hid behind the glare in his prescription glasses. He was an exceptionally good-looking teenage 2nd year. I wasn't usually into guys like him. The super intelligent, logical, reserved guys weren't really my type. But how could I say that now? I sounded like a hypocrite!

While I was in my daze, I didn't see Katsumi when she approached me. I don't know how long she was waiting, and I didn't know what she wanted. She didn't really seem like the "surveying" type.

"Good afternoon, Angel," she greeted with a small smile.

"Hello, Katsumi. What brings you to, well, me?"

"Well," the blue-eyed beauty started in a whisper. "I've seen you staring at Kyoya for a while, and you keep going back to look at him. Are you two in a romantic relationship, or something?"

"N-No!" I sputtered, trying to make sense of her words. Had it been that obvious? Had the TWINS known? Oh, I would just die!

"Do you like him, you know LIKE that?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"N-No way!" I lied, attempting to disguise the truth. I couldn't let her know! I mean, I didn't know if she was a loud mouth!

"Okay, if that's what you're going to stick with."

She walked away after that, but I knew, now I had to be careful.

*End of Flashback*

That memory made me shiver noticeably. Now, somebody knew my deepest secret, someone I really didn't know too well. I mean, I knew random, useless things about her, but I didn't know how she was with a secret!

I decided to keep my eyes on her at all times. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about what she saw, and knew. She knew I had my eyes on her. She wasn't stupid, that's something I knew.

She had come up to me, and leaned in, as if she was telling a secret, "Angie, I won't tell Kyoya, if that's the reason you're watching me so intently."

"But why, you could tell EVERYONE, and you could use it as a blackmail," I said rolling my eyes.

"Because it's not my business to spread, and besides, it's really mean to do that. That's not MY thing," she clarified with her exuberant, white smile that shone like the sun.

"Okay, than thanks for your sincerity. I mean, I don't care if anyone knows." I brushed that off in a cool matter. I was really freaking out inside. I was relieved that Kat wasn't going to tell Kyoya.

"Can you do me a tiny favor, then, please?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Can you get Tama-Kun out of my hair? I know it sounds sort of mean, but-?" I cut her off with my voice.

"Don't worry about it. He gets kind of annoying when he's all up in your face. It's understandable."

"No, it's not that. I want to finish composing a piece I've been working on. That just means that I'll have to skip out on them. I hate to do it, but I have a set date that I wanted to complete it." She nervously glanced down at her feet.

"Fine, I'll distract them, but on ONE condition. Do not speak a word off the situation about you-know-who. Okay, Kat?" I made eye contact with the petit 1st year. She HAD to keep that promise.

"I promise, Angie. You can count on me!" She gave me a wink, signaling me to distract the club.

I decided to go synthetically extreme. I tripped over the leg of the table, and every host rushed over to me. Tamaki and Honey were last because Honey was signing his cast.

"Angie, are you alright?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, kneeling down next to me.

"I-I think so. I mean, my ankle hurts badly. There's this pain shooting up my leg." I use hand signals to make it more dramatic. I looked from the corner of my eye, and saw Kat make her escape.

Tamaki was being overdramatic as usual, screaming, "Get her a doctor! Take her to the nurse!"

I stood up slowly. "No, I think I can manage."

Kyoya looked around suspiciously. "Where's Katsumi?  
>"She must've gone to get me the nurse. I don't know when she'll be back, though. She doesn't know the school too well." I faked a frown. I'm glad she got up, so I quit the act.<p>

I'm glad I did a friend a great favor.

*Katsumi's POV*

I travelled to the first music room where I stored all my musical tools. I had everything right, but one note! Something was out of place. The lyrics were all lovey-dovey, and they fit my image perfectly, but the rhythm wasn't right, and it kind of pissed me off!

I strummed my acoustic guitar to the beat, trying to find the correct note. Nothing seemed to be working for me! It seemed Angel's diversion was useless.

I had more distractions in my life now. The host club might have been a refuge for me, but it did have its cons. My music had declined since I'd joined the host club. Composition was my world, as well as lyrics. It helped me express myself, and lately love songs were coming from my heart.

I decided to give up on it for now, and go home. My session ended early, but I know the host club would give me new ideas, that would inspire new compositions along with lyrics!

A/N: Chapter 12! I hope y'all review! I actually liked writing this chapter a lot, so U hope you all like reading it!

With Love,

Angel


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, or the OC's I might introduce!

*Katsumi's POV*

Saturday came and I was still working on my composition. I knew I was going to figure it out eventually, but I was becoming impatient.

A skinny, dark haired women not looking a day over thirty, entered the colossal living room in my house. With the women, there, was a teenage girl with short black hair with red streaks in it. Her onyx eyes showed under her long eyelashes.

"Hello, mom, Nanami," I greeted, hiding my lyric sheet quickly.

"Katsumi, what do you have underneath your music folder?" My mother questioned, crossing her arms across her chest in speculation.

"Nothing, mom," I told her, rolling my eyes.

She frowned. The popular and beautiful singer sat beside me. "You know, if you're ever in a bind, and you need my help, you can ask me."

"Mom, it's music! It's not some life or death experience. I just can't get the notes right." I paused, sighing. "I'm going to get some juice." It took Nanami and me a tour around my house before we got to the kitchen. A maid (A.K.A., my cousin who desperately needed a job. My parents don't need to hire maids. They don't flaunt their money uselessly) had already poured a glass of grape juice for me.

I grabbed the cup and starting grumbling to myself. I liked to do things alone. Though, I'd developed a pattern. The maid knew when I was going to go get a drink, and she knew what it was at the exact time. It bothered me… a lot.

I decided to go out back up to my room, with Nanami at my side, obviously. This day was already starting to bore me.

"What are we going to do today, anyway? I REALLY don't want to sit in your huge mansion all day," Nanami confessed.

I plopped on my bed, and breathed out. "We could take a revolution around my big-ass mansion."

"We ALWAYS take round-trips around your castle! We need to get out, and do something, or YOU should be less antisocial."

"Nana, don't start please! You're my best friend, and all, but I don't want to move today!" I groaned, and rolled off my bed. WHY did today have to suck already?

*Tamaki's POV*

The host club and I had something special planned for this splendid Saturday. We were going to the beautiful Katsumi's house! I was so very excited! I mean, it might seem a bit too early to make a visit, and meet her parents, but I felt that our relationship was progressing well. I remember when I told the club about it.

*Flashback*

"Boss, what're you doing?" the devilish twins questioned, creeping up behind me. I was on my laptop, typing eagerly. We were all over Kyoya's house, actually.

"I'm looking for Katsumi's address. Apparently, her parents are famous, so it's bound to be on the internet," I explained, my eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Senpai, not to sound rude or anything, but maybe she didn't tell us where she lived because she didn't want us there." Haruhi paused, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Maybe she knew you guys would try to visit if you all knew."

"But we would," the twins self-proclaimed in harmony.

"Exactly, and she's definitely not as slow as you all think she is."

"I found it!" I blurted, ecstatic.

"We're not going there, are we?" Angel queried skeptically.

I stood from the chair, and ran my hand through my blonde tresses. "That we are, my dear."

"Why am I here anyway?" Haruhi and Angel sounded like the twins when they spoke in unison like they just did.

"Because this visit was planned out. You didn't think I was going to go by myself, did you?"

"NO, we'd never ask that much of the king," Haruhi answered rhetorically.

"We would let him go alone, but we actually want to want to see Kat's house," Hikaru and Kaoru admitted together.

"Yeah! Takashi and I want to see Kat-Chan today too!"

"Well, then let's get going!" I hollered, while gathering my things and heading out the door! Today would be fun!

*End of Flashback*

I was really nervous though. What is Kat's father hated me like Haruhi's does? I think I might just die! I mean, I REALLY like her, so I can't screw this up!

I tried to knock on the door, but my muscles tightened, and couldn't move them. It made me look like a coward, which I knew I was. If I couldn't do this, I'd never be able to live with myself!

Though, I guess I was too busy looking at the huge mansion. It was much larger than the second estate of my family that I lived at. It was white, and was very well taken care of. It's décor was brilliant as well. It was so admirable!

"Alright, men, remember, we're playing this game differently than when we met Haruhi's father. We'll do things differently this time!"

"Well, judging by your idiocy, you're just saying that. It'll turn out the same though," Kyoya teased, fiddling with his metal framed glasses.

"Mommy! That's a mean thing to say to daddy!" I turned my attention away from the hosts, and knocked on the door quickly.

A maid answered the door, which I expected.

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed me out of the way. "We're here to see Katsumi."

"She's up in her bedroom. Please, come in."

We scanned her whole second floor until we found a room painted with music notes, and covered with black and white. Though, I did see Kat, and some other girl in the room. That gave it away straightaway.

I tried to tell them to make the entrance placid, but no! They had to burst into the room, Hikaru and Kaoru making the most noise.

"Surprise, Kat!" Hikaru yelled as he entered the room.

"Guys? What the hell are you all doing here?" Her jaw practically dropped as she saw us all in our casual clothes. I knew I looked amazing, but not enough to get a reaction from the beautiful girl before me.

"We came to see you, Princess," I said, trying to work my charm on the blue-eyed mademoiselle.

"Hey, Tamaki. This is my best friend, Nanami." She wasn't even the slightest bit affected!

"Bonjour, Nanami," I greeted in my national language.

"Hey," the girl responded.

"Anyway, why are you guys here? You never really answered me."

"We wanted to come meet your parents before we took you out," Kaoru rejoined.

"Uh, I think my dad is on a business trip, but my mom is downstairs."

We all scrambled to meet the mother of the remarkable Katsumi. She was so beautiful! It was apparent where Kat got her looks from!

"Hello, Mrs. Ikeda. I'm Tamaki Suou, a good friend of your daughter." I caught her hand, and pecked it sweetly.

I saw Kat roll her eyes, but her mother seemed pleased.

"Yeah, and we're the Hitachiin twins!"

Honey introduced himself, and Mori, while Kyoya was already known since he was SO famous.

"Mom, we're going out. If dad comes home, just tell him I'm… out." Katsumi got her jacket, and walked out of the door. I guess we would have a good time!

*Kyoya's POV*

I predominantly didn't enjoy the place of choice that Tamaki had come up with. It as a commoner's playground. I mean, I wouldn't have objected if I was at the age of five. But since I am seventeen years old, I feel like this is a bit immature.

Of course, I just sat, and wrote in my black notebook. What was in there is something I'd never reveal to anyone, not even "daddy".

Angel had taken a seat next to me. "Hey, Kyoya, why are you here, and not over there having fun with everyone else?"

"I don't take part in such childish games," I responded curtly.

"But it's really fun actually. You can push Tamaki off the swings." I heard a slight giggle come from the brunette. That made me smile, which was a rarity. I didn't smile much at all, and this girl had me do that.

I spotted Tamaki, and Katsumi. He was having fun groping the poor girl. I wasn't going to stop it, but I thought Haruhi would.

"I think Kat is getting pretty pissed at Tamaki. Poor girl," she chuckled, while trying to make me smile once again. I wouldn't succumb to her efforts though. I needn't her to find out the real me.

"Hey, Angie-Chan, Kyo-Chan! You guys want to go get ice cream?" Honey called out.

I reluctantly came, as today I decided to embrace the life of a commoner.

*Katsumi's POV*

Tamaki and I shared a vanilla ice cream since he said he couldn't finish it by himself, which I didn't quite buy.

We played at the playground from 1:00 in the afternoon until about six o'clock that evening. Nanami had decided to go home after an hour of playing. Homebound was where I was headed.

Once we got home, the hosts walked me to the door, and saw my father peering out the window along with my younger sister. He was bound to come out here, and meet all my "lovely" friends.

He did come out, like I thought. He had a creeper look on his face, and the darkness didn't help.

"Hey, sweetie-poo, who are you're friends?"  
>I swear, I saw Tamaki shaking already. Man, was he a wimp, but a cute one!<p>

"They're my friends obviously, dad."

"I-I'm Tamaki Suou, sir," Tamaki said with a trembling voice. The others introduced themselves easily, but I think my dad only saw Tamaki as a threat. He really didn't care about the others. Tamaki was all he saw.

"Honey, why don't we go inside? It's getting a bit… cold out here." My dark haired father wouldn't keep his eyes off Tamaki. He leads me inside, and as they left, he was still peering out the window creepily.

A/N: Chapter 13! I have to credit some of these ideas to coolestperson19. I got a lot of help, and I note it to that person! So, thanks! And most of the OCs that appears is hers, not mine! I'll update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran or the OCs as usual. Nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter.

*Tamaki's POV*

Monday came, and I was still kind of nervous about Kat's father. It's like his eyes saw right within my very soul. It shook me up a bit, but I couldn't let that bother me.

I visited Katsumi at her locker. Her cheeks were rosy this morning, and her uniform (same as the light blue boys', but with a skirt) brought out those attractive blue pools.

"Hi, Tama-Kun. What brings you here?" she asked in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat, and then smiled.

"I just wanted to visit you is all," I counterfeited a smile, and leaned against the lockers, trying to get her utmost attention. That is what I meant for all the time. I wanted to make her see who I really was. I wasn't the idiot she usually saw. I was a lot MORE.

"You're really sweet," she comments with another big smile. "Do we have any host club related thins we need to do, Mr. King?"  
>"No, not yet. I'm taking over most of the tasks for now. I even told Kyoya to take a break. Of course, he rejected my offer due to his workaholic behavior."<p>

"Kyoya is very funny! I think he was a great addition to the club," she acknowledged, probably to herself.

My, was she an interesting girl! She filled he few hours of club time with more enjoyment than I'd experienced in a long time. She made me smile genuinely, and I knew she was a magnificent friend that I could lean on always.

"Hey, Tamaki, I have a quick question, and I hope it's not too awkward." Her smile disappeared, and she was looking down, a blush painting her cheeks.

"It won't be my dear, Katsumi," I encouraged her. I wish I could say that nothing would be awkward with her! And hold her in my arms lovingly. That would be the happiest day of my life!

"Well, have you ever been, you know, in love?"

"Me?" I wanted to say yes, I wanted to be able to, but I've never been. I wished to tell her that she was the heart of my thoughts. She was the siren in my life. Every time she spoke, she lured me in even more. She captured all my attention, and yet, she didn't even know.

"Yeah, Senpai. You're really popular among the girls. I was just wondering if you had ever been truly in love, is all." She examined her black dress shoes, embarrassed.

"Well, I'll tell you that I've… never been. I'm sorry," I said gloomily. I was no help to her at all. But was I completely useless?

She shut her locker suddenly, and beamed at me. "I need to go, Tamaki-Senpai. I'll see you at the club later?"

"Of course, Katsumi," I guaranteed her, shooting her my famous charmer's smile.

"Later then, Senpai." With that, she left. I felt like today would be a VERY interesting day.

*Katsumi's POV*

I couldn't stop juddering at all! This performance in the assembly was making me go crazy! I was exaggeratedly nervous. I couldn't shake off the feeling in my gut.

Nana put her hand on my shoulder supportively. "Kat, don't freak. You've got an amazing voice. There's really nothing to fear about going out on stage and singing your heart out."

"I do fear it all! It just scares me. The whole messing up is a frightening," I vented, a chill heading down my spine.

"Just go out there, and sing it, like I will, alright?" Nana smiled her white-tooth smile. Relief washed over me like a storm clearing a drought. 

"Okay, I will." I pulled on my grey t-shirt, and made sure my black belt was in place. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves, and grabbed my guitar.

I stood on the stage, and waited for the announcer to introduce me. I mean, it was only me, right?

A familiar voice filled the whole gymnasium where this was taking place. It was a voice I've never ever wanted to hear for the rest of my days. I thought I was singing a love song alone, well two songs.

I darted my eyes around the whole crowd. I found Tamaki and Kyoya right away. Angel, Haruhi and the twins were also in the same spot. Honey and Mori were together too obviously.

A boy with silky black hair, and beautiful emerald eyes stepped onto the stage. He was painfully familiar, and I now hated the stabbing feeling in my stomach.

The music started to play, and being her with my filthy, cheating ex-boyfriend made the uneasy feeling in my stomach even worse. I didn't know that my ex and I would be singing together again.

When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]

HE had written this song, and I hated every minute of singing it with him. I did manage to get a sort of hurt look from Tamaki. I hated the feeling of guilt that now existed within me. Senpai should've been aware that Nobuo went here, but that was something that I didn't even know.

He flashed his usual flirty smile. That almost had me charging at him. Nana pulled me away quickly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She seethed through her teeth.

"I don't know! It was super painful singing with him though. Not the whole idea, but the fact that I got looks from most of the hosts," I explained, sighing wistfully. I thought I took him out of my life for good! I didn't know he would REAPPEAR!

"We need to prep for the next song now. Don't worry about HIM," Nana commanded in her soft voice.

Nana and I came onto the stage. The next song was a female duet, but it was a very good one.

She started strumming her acoustic guitar as the music began to play.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.<br>People are people,  
>And sometimes we change our minds.<br>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
>Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Mmm mmm mmm  
>Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm<p>

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.<br>Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around.<p>

And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<br>And I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.<br>But people are people,  
>And sometimes it doesn't work out,<br>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<br>And I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>Hope you know it's not easy,  
>Easy for me.<br>It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>Hope you know this ain't easy,  
>Easy for me.<p>

And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
>Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)<br>Sorry (eh eh) Sorry

Nana left the stage, as I was about to sing my last song. I felt as if I described the very way I felt after the breakup. I mean, directly after! I DON'T feel that way anymore.

Think of me when you're out  
>When you're out there<br>I'll beg you nice from my knees  
>And when the world treats you way too fairly<br>Well it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>_  
><em>I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
>And fall asleep on the couch<br>Wake up early, the black and white re-runs  
>That escape from my mouth, oh<p>

All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<p>

I could follow you to the beginning  
>Just to relive the start<br>Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
>At all of our favorite parts<p>

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you <p>

I stumbled off the stage since I was complete. I sat next to Tamaki in an open seat. Well, not directly. It was next to some other kid who I didn't know! The whole club came over, and knelt down beside Tamaki.

"You really did it this time, Kat," Kaoru noted with a sly smile. His twin was stuck in a huge trance, one that was unbreakable by the normal person!

"I don't even know what I did," I hollered over the sound of loud music.

"Tama-Chan invited that nice boy into the host club, but he turned down his offer," Honey vindicated, holding his pink bunny in his arms.

I sighed in relief. I am so glad Nobuo turned down the offer. I would've died if he decided to accept it.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I did see him come into the host club. He DOES seem serious about getting you back."

"Like I'd get back together with HIM! He seriously doesn't treasure anything that comes his way," I said, revolted.

Tamaki took a quick glance at me. I felt really bad about not telling the club about my dating record. But the conversation never came up. Did Tamaki want me to just come out and say it?

"Senpai?"

The assembly came to a quick end, and Tamaki stormed off. The club, being loyal followed. I was left there, to think about Tamaki's deathly stares.

*Normal POV*

I was walking beside Kyoya as I examined Tamaki from a distance. Wasn't he over reacting? He really didn't have to take this all out.

"Hey, Kyoya, why is he taking this so hardly?"

"Who knows. I mean, she didn't come out and tell him because it didn't cross her mind. He's just being a big drama queen," he reassured me with his cool smile.

"It seems more than that though," I said, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," he ordered, patting my head in a friendly way.

I frowned, and decided to let it go. Today already was stressed out enough.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, still.

A/N: Sorry for the super long absence, guys! My internet was shut off so I couldn't complete it until now. I hope you all still review!

*Normal POV*

Kat hadn't shown her face around the host club for the past few days. She really caught the hint that Drama Queen was pissed.

I couldn't worry about petty little things like that though. My odd feelings for Kyoya weren't ceasing yet. I had this uncanny feeling that it'd never go away. I think I'd fallen head-over-heels for the Shadow King himself. I didn't want to be the one to deny it anymore. Everyone here at the club seemed to notice, besides Tamaki, but that was understandable.

I really longed for Kat to show up here. I didn't have the slightest clue of what to do about this. I mean, I knew Kyoya didn't see me the way I saw him. He was much too cool for that. Love, I mean. He always acted with such an icy attitude towards people he knew. Right now, I really wished to be a stranger towards him. I wanted to be one of his guests, a girl he'd treat with such a romantic disposition. I shook that idea right out of my head. I knew that'd never happen in a million years.

While in my trance-like state, I didn't see that Honey had approached me, batting his childish, light brown eyes. "Angie-Chan, why is Kat-Chan avoiding us all of a sudden?"  
>I exhaled stressfully, and replied, "Well, I guess she's working out her own setbacks right now."<p>

"But she still has to fulfill her duties of being a hostess, right?"

I shot a pleading glance at Tamaki. How would I get a sensitive munchkin like Honey off my case without hurting his feelings?  
>Tamaki stood up from his position in his emo corner, and became remarkably solemn. "Starting today, I believe we should try to fill Kat's position of female host."<p>

Nervous chattering filled the room. Everyone seemed to dissent the idea of filling her position. I presume that all the boys have grown accustomed to her presence, and they didn't want anyone else to take her place. I mean, I sort of felt the same way.

"But, boss," Kaoru argued.

"Kat's like family by now. I thought she was your daughter," Hikaru concluded.

"He's taking business seriously for once," Kyoya spoke up. "If she's interfering with the way the club is running, than we should replace her. We can't wait for her to decide to come around."

I gritted my teeth at the glasses character. Family, no matter fake or real, should come before a corporation. That's how it should always be. Though, I couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic towards him. I was being pulled two separate ways. One was for my great friend Kat, and the other was for my crush Kyoya. Couldn't there be some sort of solution to this?  
>"Kyoya's right," Tamaki finally said. "We've worked much too hard towards this club to let it fall into ruins now, and especially at the fault of a new…" I lugged him by his collar outside the club room. I couldn't let him make this mistake, no matter how dopey I thought he was.<p>

"Okay, oh father of mine," I started, slightly agitated. "I know you have an infatuation with Kat, and I also know you're hurt by what you found out, but you can't do this. You can't find a quick replacement just because you're irritated and broken because of the truth. She's probably as upset as you right now."

He glanced down at his perfectly polished shoes in thought. He was obviously reconsidering the entire situation.

"You know, maybe it is the fact that I'm hurt by her, but maybe it's better this way. Maybe we just need to be apart. Her dissolution from the host club will definitely give me some time to reflect on our whole relationship."

"Senpai, that's not what I meant. I meant that maybe you two need to see more of each other to work this out." He didn't comprehend the reality that you kind of needed to see that someone in order to fix a problem.

"No, I think our bond would be more turbulent that way, but thank you for your apprehension." He tapped my head lightly, his mood returning to normal.

"But," I stopped myself before I could engage myself in an argument with him. He's a stubborn one, but that was one of his good qualities.

"Don't you have other pressing matters to attend to?"

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"The twins were explaining to me that you have a huge crush on my best friend."

"Is anything sacred around here?" I rolled my eyes. "You know, I thought I made my feelings so indistinguishable."

"To me, you did. I didn't even notice." He smiled his goofy grin, and laughed his charmer's laugh. I recognized that he'd wanted to overlook this entire thing, but he couldn't cloud it up too well. I saw that he was struggling with his emotions, but he was the only one who could help himself with that.

"Yeah, well, same with you and Kat. You two couldn't keep your mitts off each other." I winked at him playfully.

He managed to run his hands through his golden locks, and laugh nervously. "Well, than I guess it's a big mistake for me to have the desire to replace her, huh?"

"It's the biggest mistake you'll ever make in your slightly hectic life." I chuckled pleasantly, and then resumed back to a serious nature. "Just let her come around, and don't let Mr. Doom-and-Gloom influence your judgment." He nodded in affirmation, and led me back into the music room. I'm so glad he got his head screwed back on right, although his opinion of Kat remains the same.

A/N: Okay, this is chapter fifteen. I'll let you guys help me with further chapter ideas, OK? Love you all!

Angel


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, and I don't think I ever will.

A/N: Hi! I'm getting back into updating often. I hope all my lovely readers enjoyed the last chapter. I'm just doing whatever comes to my mind for this chapter, so enjoy!

*Katsumi's POV*

"Nana, do you think white looks good on me?" I held up a white, spaghetti strapped sundress in front of me, and my best friend grimaced.

"You hate shopping. Why are we here if that's the case?"

"I'm struggling to get Tamaki's facial expression out of my head. He came across as being super angry with me. I don't blame him though. Nobuo just stormed in the scene, and complicated the entire situation." I concealed my face with my hands, disheartening myself extremely.

"Kat, you don't have to go pondering about that all the time. And besides," She grinned crookedly, and continued. "It wasn't even your fault. He appeared out of nowhere. You would've never known to tell Tamaki about him. You were trying to forget, so you did. That is, until he marched back into your life unexpectedly."

I shook my head violently, letting my violet hair flow with my motions. "It should've been the first thing I said to all of them, since our breakup was the reason I joined the host club. It was reckless of me to hide it from them, when I realized this was bound to transpire."

Nana frowned, and picked up a red dress off the racks. "This is cute."

I removed my hands from my face, and smiled unwillingly. "You know that I know that you just changed the subject."

Nana shoved the clothing towards me, and propelled me into the dressing room. I was relieved to have a friend like Nana right now.

*Tamaki's POV*

Today, I had taken the entire host club to a commoner's mall that seemed quite interesting. Haruhi and Angel really had no interest in coming, but I did. It was said to be a commoner hotspot, and that sparked something within me.

I wanted to buy Haruhi something special, so I entered a boutique filled with beautiful clothing that even I would be interested in. I thought it'd be a great deed to give a gift to my beloved daughter.

I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, trotting out of the women's dressing room. It was the exact person whom Angel and I had that mind-changing conversation about. This person was the one whom was dubbed the first female host of the host club. I'd thought I'd never see her here.

I nudged Angel with my elbow. "Is that Kat, over there in front of the dressing room?"

Angel stood up a bit taller, and poked her head around to see more clearly. She grinned, and replied, "Yup, that's Kat alright. I'd notice those violet locks anywhere." She hesitated, and continued. "You guys want to go say hi?"

I gulped uncertainly. I didn't have the heart to go and greet her as if nothing happened. I had run her out of the host club, and it had only been my doing. Though, I had to admit, right now, seeing her, had rage boiling below the surface.

Angel had nudged my shoulder, beckoning me with her eyes. She, along with the other hosts, wanted me to face my major fear. I, on the other hand, hadn't longed for that type of confrontation. It was one of those conditions where you look back, and tell yourself how much of a moron you are. You keep asking yourself why you did it, and how you can fix it without seeing her.

Honey pulled at my sleeve, peeking up at me. "Tama-Chan, just go see her. She'll forgive you. I'm sure of it."

I twisted around, and saw that I was outnumbered. Though, a plausible excuse came to me almost immediately. "I'm the president of this club, and I say that we just walk away… and go into a shop far away from here."

Haruhi breathed noticeably. "Senpai, just swallow your pride, and go talk to her. The worst thing she could do is not talk to you. And even then, you should know it'll all blow over in time."

I regained my boldness, and knew what I had to do at this point.

I told the club that I had to do this alone. Although I didn't want to, I recognized that it was important I did.

I gracefully strolled to the Women's dressing room. I know I couldn't go in, but I saw her best friend in front of it, so I approached her.

"Good afternoon, Nana."

"Oh, hi, Drama Queen."

"How are you on this glorious Friday afternoon?"

"Kat's in the dressing room. She'll be out in a minute," she stated in monotone.

I smiled sheepishly, and waited impatiently next to her.

"Nana, I don't think this is my style." She looked exceptionally dazzling today. Her cheeks were rosy, yet pale as usual, but they reddened instantly. Her violet hair was sprinkled with a few barrettes to hold her hair out of her eyes. The red, strapless dress clung to every curve she had, granted, she didn't have many. Her form just stole my breath way, and I was glad that I could admit it.

Nana pushed my mouth shut, as she noticed it was hanging low in astonishment. I couldn't seem to help it though. It was wholly out of my control.

"Hello, Sempai," she greeted after a long silence between us. "I didn't expect to see you here."

The ecstasy that I'd recently experienced was replaced by a bit of jealousy, and anger. I guess her voice had sparked something within me, some emotion beneath the bliss, just waiting to come out.

"I hadn't anticipated seeing you here either." The coldness and bitterness in my voice was unquestionably prominent. I saw her look down at her bare feel in remorse. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as well.

"Listen, Tamaki. I need to apologize for the whole Nobuo thing. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I was in the process of trying to forget about him, and I absolutely never knew that he'd be coming back into my life. If I did know, I would've told you, but then again, I should've said that he was my reason for joining the host club." She paused, and finally scanned my expression quickly. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Those eyes… I couldn't help but forgive her. It was an impulsive decision, but what can I say? I followed my instincts.

I nodded, and chuckled lightly. "You're forgiven… for now," I joked.

She laughed, tears escaping from her eyes. I couldn't be happier to be her friend today after such a long week of being without her.

*Normal POV*

Kat and Tamaki had gone to go get ice cream, while Nana joined the rest of the group. I assumed Tamaki wanted to sneak a date into their reconciliation.

We were told to stay behind at the mall. I guess he wanted just her with him. But, I knew the host club. They'd decided to follow, and pick up all the juicy details.

"What are they saying?" Hikaru hissed from our hiding spot behind the park bushes.

"How on earth would we be able to hear them from this distance?" Kyoya queried rhetorically, getting piqued.

"Be quiet, guys, or they'll find us out," I murmured crossly, trying to calm down the riled group around me.

"Shut up, guys! If you don't talk we'll be able to hear them clearly," Nana shut us up so quickly that it was sort of scary.

"I'm glad we sorted this out for ourselves, without getting the others involved," Tamaki began with a smile on his lips, and a sweet vanilla ice cream cone in his hands.

"I think so too. It would've been a calamity if they'd gotten involved in our fight. I think the twins would've blown it out of proportion." She giggled sweetly, making him aware that she was drained of all the energy she had.

"I still feel like I should've let you speak your mind more openly." He licked his ice cream contently, trying to break the nervous barrier.

"It's fine, Sempai. I know you've got a lot on your plate. It shouldn't just be about me, and what I have to say." She chomped off a chunk of her Rocky Road ice cream, and munched on it happily.

He frowned, I think. I'm not sure if it was a smile, because at this distance, things seemed to be very fuzzy and blurred.

Kat jumped, and fished her cell phone out of her sweatshirt. I couldn't quite tell who was on the phone, or what she was saying. All I know is that she looked like she was in a hurry, and leaving the scene.

A peculiar thing happened on this ordinary Friday. Kat seemed to build up the courage to give Tamaki a slight peck on the cheek. That's exactly what she did.

After that, she was gone. I know that moment, I felt like Kat had given me a little inspiration. She taught me that maybe it's not too bad to be a little daring sometimes. That's really how I had to be with Kyoya. I had to show him a part of me that was daring, and fun. I don't know how that would work, since he's more sophisticated than anything else. In order to be his type of daring, I might just get a lesson from the twins. That should help me out.

That day, I couldn't be happier for Kat, and her everlasting bravery. She had to affect all girls who are hopeless about love, even me.

A/N: YAY! I finally had something exciting happen. I hope all you readers stay loyal to my works even if they get dull and boring ^^

With love,

Angel


End file.
